


Before the Storm

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peggy and Steve share something special together. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvelous Encounters [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 9





	Before the Storm

**Before the Storm(Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers/Captain America)**  
The morning which followed could be one of the most dangerous missions Steve Rogers undertook in his life. But, that was the vow he took to become Captain America. Tonight, however, tonight was different, as he had been invited to spend the night with Peggy Carter.

“I would say I would be giving you a little bit of luck before you head out to engage the enemy,” Peggy said. “But, luck is nothing compared to the skill you’ll need when you head out there in the morning.

Steve just smiled and motioned Peggy a little bit closer towards them. He got a good look of her, dressed in a sheer black night dress which showcased her fantastic body. Peggy reached over towards him. It would be dangerous, but Steve had many reasons to fight.

“That’s the morning,” Steve said. “This is now.”

Peggy wrapped her arms around Steve and the two engaged in a kiss. Passionate, but rather calm. As if reminding Steve what he could come back to in the morning. Peggy’s soft hands moved into position over Steve’s body, very casually working their way down on him. She edged further and further down, preparing to touch Steve below. Steve could feel her hands edging against his crotch and she smiled.

The beautiful British agent removed Steve’s clothes until he was down to his undershorts. Peggy pressed her fingers against his cock and made it throb underneath her fingers. The smile only grew in lust when she casually pushed her fingers down his pants and wrapped them around his cock to make him groan.

“That’s for me,” Peggy said. “I’ll accept your tribute.”

Steve kissed Peggy one more time and the two found their way onto the bed. The straps of her night dress came down and Steve marveled at Peggy’s breasts. He did more than look at them. He kissed them, sucked them and very hungrily went all the way into them. Peggy closed her eyes and felt the pleasure course through her body from what Steve was doing. He leaned in, licking and sucking them with increasing fury and making her hips just buck up all of the way to meet him as he pushed his hand underneath him.

“I need you Steve.”

“I need you too, Peggy.”

Steve came up from Peggy’s chest for air and he kissed her a couple more times. His cock sprang out of his shorts and edged towards Peggy’s extremely willing opening. She pumped with heat. So much heat that Steve just had to edge his way into her from above. Steve leaned in towards Peggy and very casually pushed his thickness against her hot opening. Peggy sucked Steve into her body a little bit further, and she closed her walls around him.

For the first time, a cock entered Peggy’s cunt, and she closed her eyes, to marvel at its size as it stuffed deep into her. Peggy wrapped her arms around him and pulled Steve a little bit deeper into her warm pussy. She squeezed him as Steve edged deeper into her.

“That’s it,” Peggy gasped. “That’s what I want. That’s what I want! Give it to me! Please!”

Steve groaned and rode Peggy’s hungry hole. She clamped down onto him and pushed Steve into her depths. The warmth of her pussy surrounded Steve’s manhood when he edged a little bit deeper into her. Steve ran his nails down Peggy’s nipples and squeezed it to drive her completely wild with each pump. Her insides just felt amazing went wrapped around him. As fine as smooth silk and they rubbed his cock.

Looking into her eyes when she finished was a delight. Steve pumped down into her body and continued to fill her up until Peggy lost it for him. Her juices squirted all over the place as Steve rocked up and down to ride her into the bed. Peggy hung on and Steve worshipped her body some more. 

Steve worked into her hard for another round of love making. Peggy had been right there with him. Despite Steve’s enhanced strength, he was gentle with her, although Peggy did encourage him to test his limits. He never went too far, out of respect for her. Steve pressed down into her, his balls slapping down onto her.

Peggy needed this. Tomorrow’s mission, she had no idea how it would go. While she planned for the best, the best laid plans often did not go as intended. So she prepared for the worst. Prepared for Peggy’s hips bucking up and down against Steve’s thrusting cock. Her wetness wrapped around Steve’s prick as he pounded deeper and deeper inside of inside of her stretching her out.

“Let me ride you for a minute!”

Steve pulled out of Peggy and rolled over onto the bed. He allowed Peggy to mount him, cowgirl style. He got a good look at her perfect body, with curves displayed just right. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Peggy smiled. 

“And you are as well.”

Peggy descended all the way down onto her lover. The hotness of her pussy walls tightened around him. She rose up and dropped down all the way. Her insides clamped down onto him and rocked down into her body. Peggy edged Steve’s mighty organ into her as far as it would stretch into her body. She could feel herself tense around him and for good reason. That mighty organ filling her body just set Peggy’s mind on fire with so much lust. 

Steve laid back and enjoyed the show of Peggy riding him. Her insides pumped him in the best ways possible. Steve hoped the celebration the two would have tomorrow would would fantastic to say the least. Steve edged deeper and deeper into Peggy’s body and stretched her out all the way onto his cock.

“Hold off for a second, I’m almost there.”

For, Peggy, Steve would hold the line, in any way. Steve leaned all the way down into her body and rose up for a second. Peggy’s sweaty breasts bounced and Steve had to dive into them to kiss them, lick them, and worship them all over. Peggy lost herself to Steve and lost herself to the madness of the lust she felt for him. Steve grabbed Peggy’s breasts and squeezed them extremely hard as she rocked down onto him.

Closer, closer, Peggy could feel her insides tightening around him. And she could feel their mutual orgasms reach to the finish line.

“Inside me.”

Any complications were second nature. They were in a war, and they had to take risks, to make each day matter. Peggy came one more time, with Steve erupting inside of her body and made him spill into her body. Peggy pumped down onto him and allowed his seed to spill into her body. The combination of their orgasms fueled them as Peggy pumped down onto him. 

Steve groaned when Peggy finished draining him. His cum fired into her depths as he finished pumping is way inside of her hungry body.

Peggy collapsed onto Steve’s arms, satisfied. The two sought out each other with a kiss. And enjoyed the post-coitus embrace. They knew they could not make this moment last forever, but perhaps, they could hold onto it as long as possible before the risky mission in the morning.

And maybe this encounter gave them just a bit more of a reminder of what they were fighting for.  
 **End.**


End file.
